


It's the price you'll pay

by crying_lestat



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Time Loop, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lestat/pseuds/crying_lestat
Summary: Set in Kelvin-universe in 22th century. Things went different there, and after romulan war Enterprise is still on her ongoing mission.One day crew found something quite unexpectable...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's temporary title, probably I'll change it.

Well-known uniform with shark patch on the sleeve. "Enterprise MACO" and personal patch lower, "J. Hayes". Malcolm continued to scroll through database file. West-Point, years of service, xindi conflict, missions, "killed in action". What?! He didn't believed what he just read. How?.. Not this. God, please, no, not this.

***

"Would you tell him?" Malcolm shrugged. "I don't know, Trip. Perhaps I must do this, he will know nevertheless, so I assume it would be better if I'll tell that myself." He sighed. Trip looked at him over his teacup. "Why it bothers you so much? I mean... Look, sorry, I know it would, but why that much? It's not you, not this you." Reed sighed again. "I know. But... I never talked to anyone about this. It's... it's my worst fear, Trip." Tucker nodded shortly. "Have you ever told him this? Or you'll be waiting until the hell will freeze? I bet he'll understand." Malcolm shook his head. "And who you? My personal psychologist? Trip, our relationship isn't about feelings. It's something to ease the tension." Tucker snorted. "Uh-huh. You think so. On what side, Mal? 'Cos yours is overflowing with feelings." Reed lowered his head. "Shut up." But Trip isn't the one who'll do as he said. "Mal, whatever. You're sleeping with each other for how long? Three years, or so, and you're the one who'll rip his heart off for him, if it'll be needed." Malcolm blushed and said nothing. "Yeah, sure. And you're so love him and haven't asked him whether he do or not? Idiot." Reed muttered something unintelligible under his breath, then stood up. "It's none of your business, commander." He rushed out of mess, and bumped into Hayes in the door frame, "Sorry, major", then left. Trip waved to Hayes, "Free seat, major. C'mere."

*

"The hell just happened? What's gotten into him?" Hayes wondered. Trip sighed. "Malcolm Reed happened. I mean... I dunno how to explain that. You know him better, don't you, major?" Hayes' answer surprised Trip to the core. "No. I do not know him at all. Considering yourself ship's psychologist, commander? I'm not up to talk about this part of my life." Tucker laughed despite the whole situation, spilling his tea. "Sorry, major. Mal just told me the same. You are both cut from the same cloth alright." Major shot him withering glare. "Okay, okay. I'm not laughing at you. You two are just perfect fit for one another." Hayes looked at him somewhat tired this time. "That's the main problem. He would never admit it."

Trip smirked. "Probably he would. A-hem. He might kill me for this, probably thanks me after, but first kill. So. Major, do you know he loves you?" Hayes looked like he was stunned with phase-beam. "How... How do you know? He never..." Trip laughed again, placed his elbow in a tea puddle, swore and started to damp it with napkin. "It's Malcolm we're talking about, and major, I know him a little more than you though not that close as you. He never, believe me, never-ever told anyone what he feels. Try to get him drunk and you'll be surprised. And major..." this time Trip went serious, "Ask him yourself. About what happened, You might be surprised about that, too."

*

He found Reed in observation lounge. Lieutenant-commander stood at the porthole, looking at the stars.

“Mal, what just happened? You’re so… distant. Why?” Reed shrugged. “Nothing. Jeremy, tell me, if I’ll die, what would you do?” Hayes shuddered at the unexpected question and at the very thought of it. «Mal, why do you… “ he started, and then noticed half-empty bottle of gin on the small table. “You’ve been drinking.” Reed nodded. “Yeah… I need to… need to forget.” He sighed. And just right now Hayes saw that his lover’s face was tear-streaked, and the way he stood, his always squared shoulders hung, and his stare so distant, like he was looking somewhere else, not at the vast space behind the porthole. «Try to get him drunk”, Tucker’s voice echoed in his head. It seems, there’s no need to do this, since Reed is already drunk. Or seemed so. «Mal...” Reed finally turned to him. “What? Leave me alone. I need to forget. I haven’t asked for this.” Hayes eyed him more closely. There was despair in his eyes, hunger, almost desperate need and sheer loneliness. “How can I help you, Mal? Can I help you to forget?” Reed shrugged one more time, absently. “I was studying that database”, he said out of the blue, “The pod we found lately. It occurred, the pod was from another time line, but star fleet too. And the database. I was reading it. About me, about you.” He turned away again, wiping more tears, and Hayes finally decided what he ought to do. He came close to his lover and hugged him, Reed even didn’t resisted, like always did. “What made you cry, Mal?” Reed sobbed. “I was reading ‘bout you… And… and … found out that you – in that universe – that you – you were dead...”

“It wasn’t me, Mal”, the only thing Hayes could manage so far, and it made Reed sob again. “I know. It doesn’t help.” Reed suddenly jerked and twisted himself free from Hayes hug, now he was facing major and looking him in the eyes. “I know that! You’re here, all that’s matter to me!” he shouted, “It’s the only thing matters!” and added in almost inaudible whisper, “But I’m so afraid to lose you...”Hayes blinked few times in awe, and then close the sudden distance between them in one step, hugging Reed as tight as he could. “Mal...” The only one word, only one breath. He understood what it was for Reed, to say this out loud, to admit his fear. “I love you”, he said, and Reed trembled in his arms. “Love you too, Jeremy. Never told you that. “They stood like that for god-knows-what time, Hayes hugging Reed, carding his fingers through Reed’s soft hair. They didn’t talk more, both afraid to lose the moment of complete trust between them.

***

“Malcolm”. Merely a whisper in the darkness of their shared quarters. Reed muttered something and stretched like a cat. “Mal, what’cha doing!” Reed all but purred and stretched again, pushing his lover off the bed. “Shit! Reed!” Hayes looked from the floor up to their bed, Malcolm turned onto his stomach and laid spread eagle. “You… cat!” Hayes hissed in loud whisper, but it had no effect. “You’ll pay for this”, he smiled wickedly and climbed onto the bed.

“Ouch! Jay!!” Bite to his neck woke him up, and Malcolm squirmed under firm hold of his mate, “Let me go!” Another bite. “No. You pushed me off the bed. Now you’ll pay for that.” Reed exhaled soundly. Not that he ever minded rough sex, but no-one ever bit him before. And that was… arousing. But this game can be played by two, so he propped himself on his elbows, arched into Jeremy as much as he could and ground himself against his hardness. Jay growled in response, and Malcolm laughed. “Like it, don’t you?”Jeremy growled again. “Do that one more time and I’m gonna fuck you into this damn mattress.” Malcolm did. “What are you waiting for?”

“You mad… Lube!”

“Don’t. “

“You’ll regret this.”

“No. Are you gonna fuck me or no?”

Jeremy bit his lover again, pressed his hands harder into mattress and pushed into his body, feeling hot tightness around, as he got himself deeper, and when he stopped for a moment, Malcolm growled at him.

“Don’t even think...’

“You mad...” breathed Jeremy in answer and pulled his mate up to more comfortable position. Malcolm jerked towards him, definitely wanting more, and Jay surrendered to this. If they could only hear themselves, they feral growls, they were biting and scratching each other, Malcolm somehow caught his lover’s hand and bit deeply his wrist with sharp teeth, Jay hissed and started moving even faster and harder until he couldn’t hold himself anymore, and he came violently, biting Malcolm again, and finally heard his mate growl when he came too.

*

“Shit. That hurts.” Jeremy rubbed his bitten wrist. “I could say just the same”, murmured Malcolm in the darkness of their quarters, “but I don’t mind. It’s good… it’s you.” Jeremy sighed and hugged his lover. “I don’t mind too. Anyway, Phlox knows...” Malcolm chuckled, “Yeah…”, and snuggled closer, “I don’t mind at all…. Love you.”

“Love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

"I saw you both at the sickbay this morning", Trip said flatly, "Did you two fought again?" Hayes chocked on his coffee and Reed glowered at his long-timed partner in crime. "You could say that..." he managed, winced and rubbed his bitten neck. "Still hurts, though. And not only my neck." Trip glanced at Hayes, who blushed cherry-red. "The hell's happened, guys?" Malcolm shifted in his chair, winced again and Trip at last got all the thing. "I see..." he grinned huge goofy grin, "Some night, eh?" Reed glowered again. "One more word, commander and I'll throw your sorry floridian ass out of the airlock. Or..." he paused for a moment, "I'll better tell Amanda about what you were doing... lately", and smiled his tiny wicked smile. This time Trip chocked and blushed almost to eggplant color. "And what..." Trip almost shouted, then saw Amanda Cole, and hissed, "what was I doing, eh? Oh shit! Malcolm, you're not THAT cruel, I know... Please..." Reed laughed himself. "No, I’m not. But it could be drastic measure."

Trip looked at him again, mumbled something like "smug bastard", grinned again and left. Malcolm chuckled. "The best weapon, dear, is the information. Nasty kind especially. Not that I'm really into telling Amanda her fiancee is watching andorian porn... Ahem. I believe it wasn't kind of thing you ever wanted to know. Sorry." Jay glanced at him and shook his head. "You were named 'Disaster Duo' not for nothing, i see." Malcolm chuckled again then winced as he tried to stand up. "Still hurts. Thank god I have a day off. Or else it could be quite unpleasant experience." Jay shrugged. "I can go to Phlox, ask him something... for this. Something to ease... your problem." Malcolm finally stood up and nudged his lover's knee with his own. "Uh-huh. And we both know how this... treatment will end." Jay shrugged again. "As if you mind. We'll see anyway. Maybe you won't be up to this." Malcolm scowled. "Go to Phlox already."

***

Slim long fingers, slick with healing ointment, touching him, almost caressing his sore flesh, not going too deep inside, but still quite arousing. That’s too much for him now. Malcolm sighed heavily and tried to move from under these fingers.

“Stop. I can’t handle this anymore. It’s… torture… Jay, please...” he pleaded, his voice shaking. «It should be… medical thing, not… that!” Reed whined, when one of the fingers dove deep enough into him to caress a small gland. “Fuck… Jay, stop!”

“So stop or ..?” Jay chuckled. “Sorry, hon, cannot do what you ask. I mean fuck. You still hurt.” Malcolm growled. “If you won’t stop now, I’ll fuck you myself until you’ll scream. And call me ‘hon’ one more, I’ll hurt you.“Eventually Jay really stopped what he was doing. “I’d like to see how you’ll do that. What’s gotten into you, Mal? You’re like sex-crazed. Not that I mind, I just wonder.” Malcolm turned onto his back not even caring about putting something on, he laid bare, showing his perfect body, and he knew that Jay couldn’t resist the sight. “Sex-crazed? No. Deprived of you? That’s more like it. Two weeks of double-shifts in a row, and that blasted pod… The database. I understood, finally, how much I want you… just to be near me, not speaking of the rest. So take it as sign of my attraction… love… everything. Don’t you think I’ll let you go tonight? Do not even think about it.” His lover laid down next to him, still fully-clothed. “Do not speak, but touch. I understand… Whatever you like, Mal. I was missing you in this bed, to be honest”, he smiled and Malcolm growled again, more like purred like a big cat. “I know. Whatever I like, hm?”

***

_-two days later-_

“If something like that would’ve happened, I’d probably learn to live… without you”, Malcolm was buried deep in malfunctioning console in the armory, and major Hayes volunteered to help him, since it wasn’t Malcolm’s shift already but L.C. could not leave anything not in order, and he was digging through circuit boards and wires, trying to find out what exactly causing the problem, talking to Hayes in process. “Not the thought I ever wanted, but I can’t stop thinking about that bloody database. Jay,” he finally got out the console and sat near to it on the floor, legs crossed, “Look, if you’ll ever get the chance to … I don’t know, change something that happened, and if you’ll be hundred percent sure that it would not harm anything, would you do that?” Jay blinked at him a few times. “Like what, exactly? If I was sure… I’d give it a try. But I do not understand what you’re talking about. Really, I can’t get your point.” Malcolm looked at him and there was clearly something in his gaze, something deep and dark. “If you’ve had an opportunity to bring back someone’s dead. I can’t get this out of my head, dear. If he’s just a bit something like me, he’d miss his Jeremiah Hayes dearly. And I can’t stop myself thinking that I could change this.” Hayes threw him a look of disbelief. “Like how?” Malcolm stood up. “Ever heard about ‘Article 14, Section 31’?”, and when Jay nodded, he continued, “It’s not only an article. It’s… it’s an organization. Within Starfleet.” Hayes chuckled. “Black ops, I presume?” Malcolm nodded. “You got it right… Next… not in here. Actually, I’m sure of the armory, but there’s things that shouldn’t be said here.” He took console hatch and closed it. “And at least I know what’s the problem. And I swear, I’ll kick our chief engineer’s ass".

*

Jay read all that Malcolm gave to him, about what he mentioned as Section 31, classified information. He understand the risks Malcolm took allowing him to read these files. And realization slowly creeped to his mind.

“You are the one.” Malcolm nodded. There was no point to deny such thing for him. Major Hayes – Jay – earned his trust years ago. Now Malcolm only hoped that this won’t destroy the trust Jay has in him. “Should’ve guessed. You’re quite unusual for Fleeter. More like us.” Malcolm shrugged. “Maybe. Never thought about it. What do you think?” Jay raised an eyebrow. “’Bout what exactly?” Malcolm made uncertain gesture, like showing all around. “About everything. Me, the Section, my idea...” He was so nervous that Jay finished reading, came closer to his lover and hugged him. Malcolm relaxed a bit in his hands, but the tension didn’t go. It stayed, made his body trembling slightly. “It’s not that easy, Mal. I’m not sure it’s a right thing, all this. Also I’m not sure it’s a bad thing. Depends on how you use it. We all are no saints, Mal. I’m not the one to judge you, I only can ask you to be careful with these games.” Reed nodded again, and Jay continued, “Though I don’t see a point how exactly this… Section could help you do what you want to do.” Reed glanced at him. “It could. You know… there’s one thing that is not mentioned here. Actually, even the captain should not know this part of it’s business, not enough clearance level. Even to him. I believe even not all highest ranks of Starfleet Command have enough level for this. It was the rule, not talking about it to anyone. Strictly classified. But eventually this rule was broken, here, on ‘Enterprise’, and not by me.” Judging by Hayes puzzled look and his frown Malcolm got that his lover do not understand what about he’s talking. “Section isn’t only black ops and covert ops. It has many facilities. And one of them, one of the most important, is so-called Temporal Harmony. Agent Daniels Moore. You never saw him yourself, but you heard of him, I believe. ‘Crewman Daniels’. But he wasn’t. I realized that he was one of… ours, so to speak, too late. Highest level of clearance, and – violation of Temporal Prime Directive. If I just found these about him in time...” Reed drummed his fingers on the table near his bunk he was sitting. “I might need some of his belongings. And Jeremiah… If something like that ever, just ever-- “ he trailed off, but Hayes understood nevertheless. He understood that Malcolm would risk everything for him. It was frightening thought.


	3. Chapter 3

‘Enterprise’ was drifting, nothing was happening and the crew at last got time for themselves. Maintenance, technical routine, nothing extraordinary. And Lieutenant-Commander Reed already was cross-eyed of this routine. One thing that saved him from going round the bend was the pod database. Major Hayes found his lover on one of these evenings in the armory, he was reading said database, trying hard not to fall asleep.

“Hey. It’s half an hour until shift’s change. I’ll keep you company.” Reed glanced at him with glassy eyes, rubbed his face with both hands and yawned. “Thanks. Never thought that I would want something like tactical alert more than anything. Captain owe me a day-off, we managed to power-up the main cannon to 98 percent efficiency. Never did that before, it always was at 96 percent. And now we literally have not much to do. I even kicked Trip into second console power leak, and he even admitted it was his mistake and agreed to look into it, god works in mysterious ways, indeed. Okay, I need to watch over his work here in armory, but it would be only a day after tomorrow. “Jeremy chuckled. “Bored?” Malcolm yawned again and nodded. “Terribly. Even this database doesn’t help much. And I literally cannot drink more coffee. I’m afraid it’ll spill over the brim.” He laughed. “Anyway, it doesn’t help anymore too.” Hayes chuckled again and placed his hands on Reed’s shoulders, massaging away the day’s tension. “Relax. Nobody cares, even the Captain.” Reed groaned. “Thank god, tomorrow I’m in beta-shift, so I can sleep a little longer. Mind joining me in bed?” he asked teasingly. Jeremy leaned over and bit his ear lightly. “I’ll join you. Gladly. Look…“ he saw something on the screen and tilted his head for a better view. “And what is this?” Malcolm sighed. “This is the thing that bothers me most. Fork of possibilities. Here,” he pointed at the screen with stylus, “is how all happened already. Transporter went down, Trip had to reset it, and it took more time that usual due to power leak. But here,” he pointed to other point, “is how it could have happened if transporter wasn’t offline. That Jeremiah Hayes did survive the rescue mission, but he did not survive Xindi weapon explosion. And that is not an option.” Jeremy shivered. “And our own possibility? The way how it’s been here? Is it real to make such outcome there?” Reed sighed. “Yes and no. Depends on Daniels, and I do not trust him that much. Anyway, there’s no Federation without Captain Archer, and I think that Daniels is quite interested in keeping things the way they are.” Jeremy bit Malcolm’s ear once more. “So?” Reed turned away from screen, caught his lover at the t-shirt and pulled him a bit down, so he could reach his face from the chair he was sitting. “So, Jay, we need to look closer into this. And...” Malcolm smiled feral, “I have to talk with Daniels Moore myself. The way I used to.”

***

«You are bat-shit crazy bastard, Reed! Why am I even still with you?” Jeremy was annoyed by his lover spending another night in the armory instead of their quarters. Reed glanced at him upon his work and grinned. “I love you too, darling. Come here and take a look. I believe I’m almost done.” Hayes rolled his eyes. “It’s me who’s done. What’s that, huh?” he looked at the small device Reed held in his hands. “Looks like some kind of your force-field generating things. The hell’s this?” Malcolm winked to him. “Something like that. A present to our friend Daniels. I told you I’d like to speak to him in the way I used to speak to his kind.” Predatory gleam in his eyes was too obvious. Hayes shuddered inwardly. “I heard a thing or two about black-op guys, that was too much even to my standards and knowing you’re one of them… I almost feel sorry for this poor bastard.” Reed arched an eyebrow. “Almost, Mal. Almost.” Reed arched second eyebrow almost vulcan way. “ I mean him no harm, lover. But...” he paused for a second, “he’ll be the last to know this. Psychology, dear. Mind games, nothing more.” Hayes sighed. “I hope you’re not playing them with me.” Reed went from cheerful to grim in one second. “I’d never… Jay...” he stood up and reached for Hayes, cupped his face and stroked his cheekbone with his thumb. “Jay… I’d rather die then play some of our mind-tricks with you. I love you for more than four years. Since the Expanse. Forgive me I haven’t told you that time. Forgive me for that took too long to admit. You’re the only one I trust you with all this. Please, trust me too.” Jay leaned into caressing hand. “I do, Mal. It was bad joke, I’m sorry, didn’t meant to hurt you.” Reed smiled and reached forward to kiss Jay.

“Ahem… Sir? Am I interrupting something?” Lieutenant Walsh, Reed’s SiC stood at the doors with the coffee cup and judging by hard-pressed lips tried not to laugh. Reed lazily glanced at him. “No, lieutenant, we’re leaving. Good night.” Walsh made muffled sound, coughed and finally bid them goodnight too. When they were out of armory they clearly heard him laughing his ass off.

*

“Sweet Jesus fucking Christ”, now Reed was laughing to tears. “Poor Walsh. He almost had a heart attack. Of course he knew about us, hell, the whole crew know this, but seeing his CO’s making out on duty… Good grief...” he fanned himself with a hand. Hayes smiled to this. “We were not on duty for three hours, Mal. And what about making out… Be thankful I didn’t do what I have intend to.” Reed looked at him in mock horror. “You’d never… Oh, fuck it. Do it now. I insist.”


End file.
